We'll Make it Work
by imnotawriterbutohwell
Summary: Daemon thinks he can end it, but Katy says bih no you can't basically. Wrote this literally like 2 years ago and the title on my doc was "i love it when men cry" so #spoiler, Daemon cries in this.


Daemon sat on the couch, his head in his hands and his mind replaying over and over the conversation he had just had with Andrew.

"You need to end this while you still can, Daemon," he had said. "You know this can't end well. She's a human, Daemon, you know nothing good can come from a relationship with her."

He had been consumed with fury at the time, but he knew everything he said was true. That didn't stop him from denying it. "You need to shut up. Now. Before I shut you up."

Andrew hadn't shut up though, he kept on going, knowing full well that he may get a fist to the jaw, but Daemon needed to hear it, "If you don't do it for yourself or for your family, at least do it for her."

That had stopped Daemon in his tracks, he had made it halfway across the room to where Andrew was standing, his fist already raised, but his words froze him. He stared at Andrew for a long time, and Andrew could see the hesitation starting to build in his eyes, Daemon was actually listening now.

"She's going to get hurt if you keep seeing her. Remember Dawson and Bethany? Do you want that to happen to you? Do you want that to happen to _her_?"

Daemon had stared at him coldly, but Andrew could tell that his words had hit home. Daemon averted his gaze and shook his head, as if trying to erase what he had just heard. "You need to leave," was all he said.

Andrew had left then. There was nothing left to say.

Daemon stood in his living room, his head hung, and his hands still curled into fists. His shoulders shook with the power of his anger, but it wasn't directed at Andrew anymore, it was directed at himself. At the universe. Why hadn't he prevented her from getting close? Why had he let himself be swept away by her and what he felt for her? Of course she was going to get hurt. That was what happened when a Luxen got close to a human.

For a moment he closed his eyes and allowed himself to wish that he was also a human. He allowed himself to wish that he were a normal boy in love with a beautiful girl, whom he could love without having to worry about the consequences. Without having to worry about her getting hurt. But when he opened his eyes he was forced to face reality. He was a Luxen. An alien. And she was a beautiful human girl that was going to get hurt if he allowed their relationship to progress any further.

He made the decision, and for the first time since he found out that his brother was dead, he truly felt like crying.

He sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. A terrible headache was starting to spread from his temples. Soon he heard soft footsteps on the porch and his body tensed with dread. When a soft knock landed on the door, he considered ignoring it. He didn't want to see her, it was too soon. But the knocks kept coming and Daemon forced himself to get up and open the door.

Immediately Katy stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, locking him in place, "Hi! Why did it take you so long to answer the door?" He didn't respond, but she didn't seem to notice. He only stared at her, memorizing the way she looked. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie that was too big for her and made her look adorably small. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, and he felt the sudden need to brush the loose strands of hair away from her face. She was absolutely stunning. Seeing her eyes sparkle felt like being punched in the gut.

"I brought some ice cream, I thought we could snuggle and binge watch a couple of seasons of ghost adventures," she said, sweeping past him and already making her way to the couch. He stayed where he was, his hand still holding the door knob and his eyes following her movements. When she realized he hadn't followed her in she turned to face him, but he avoided her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, voice low. From the corner of his eyes he could see confusion cloud her features and she took a step closer to him.

"What do you mean? Do you want to watch something else? Cause I'm cool with whatever."

"No. I don't want to watch anything," his cold tone and the way he refused to look at her made her step closer to him, but when she tried to place a hand on his arm, he stepped away and she pulled her arm back as if she had been burnt.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and when he didn't respond, she put a hand to his chin and forced him to look at her. "What's going on Daemon?"

He flinched away from her touch and walked across the room, staying as far away from her as possible because he knew that if he was close to her he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to. She stayed where she was, frozen in place, confusion and hurt evident on her face. "This isn't going to work out," he said, coldly.

"What isn't going to work out?" she whispered, but she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Us. We aren't going to work." His heart started to crack at the pain in her eyes, but he knew that it was for the best. "We can't be together."

"But why?" her voice was nothing but a whisper, and her eyes were starting to glisten with unshed tears. He prayed to any god out there that she wouldn't cry, because he didn't know if he could survive seeing her cry. "I thought we had moved past this."

Daemon almost fell apart when her voice cracked, but he maintained his cold composure and said what needed to be said, "We haven't moved past this. We will never move past this. As long as you're a human and I'm not, we will never be able to be together."

"I don't understand. Where is this coming from?" Suddenly, she was angry, and she crossed the room and forced him to look at her. "Just yesterday you were telling me that I meant everything to you. Just yesterday we were cuddling and watching movies together and kissing, what changed? Why is it that yesterday it was fine and today we can't be together?"

Daemon squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught of memories that her words brought back. The day before he had been kissing her and touching her and he was happier than he had been in years, and today it was all tumbling down. He should have never allowed himself to get this close. Now it would hurt too much to step away, but he knew he had to.

When he finally opened his eyes, Katy gasped at the pain she saw in them. "If we continue this," he said, pointing at the space in between them, "you're going to get hurt. Luxen and humans don't mix for a reason Kat, it can never end well."

"We can make it work, Daemon," she said, but she knew that there was little to say in response. His life was complicated, he and his family were in constant danger, but they could defend themselves, she couldn't. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stood on her toes to be at eye level with him and whispered the only words she thought might convince him, "I love you, Daemon."

He pushed her away from him and stepped back. He looked as if he had been punched in the gut, and the groan that escaped his lips made her heart crack. "Don't say that!" his voice broke in a horrible way that left her trembling. "You can't love me, Katy. You can't."

She moved closer to him again, anger rolling through her. The mixture of heartbreak and fury made her feel lightheaded, and all she wanted to do was crawl into his arms, but instead she held his cheeks again and responded, "You do _not_ get to tell me what I can and cannot do, Daemon Black. I make my own decisions."

Her stubbornness made him love her and hate her all at once. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and forget about what he was and all the consequences of their actions, but at the same time he wanted to shake her and make her understand why they needed to end this while they still could. He grabbed her wrists and shook her slightly, "I can't see you get hurt, Katy. I won't. I wouldn't be able to survive it."

"I'm not going to get hurt, Daemon. And I'm willing to risk it for you. I'm willing to risk it for us, for what you make me feel," she pressed her forehead against his and felt his hands shaking on her wrists.

Suddenly he tore away from her, disgust contorting his features, "How can you say that? I am not willing to risk it. I am not willing at all."

"Daemon-"

"No. I will not let you throw your life away." Suddenly he was turning around and walking out the door to the woods in front of their houses.

Katy basically had to run to keep up with him, but her fury filled her with energy. "Don't walk away from me you coward!"

Daemon spun around so fast Katy almost tripped, but she held her ground as he forcefully walked towards her, forcing her to take a step back. He was so furious she could feel the air shimmering around him, but she crossed her arms and faced him head-on. She would not back down.

Suddenly he was in her face, yelling, "Coward? You're calling me a coward?" He stood there, his face inches away from hers, contorted in anger. But then it faded, replaced by a pain so deep she could feel it twisting in her own chest. "Do you-" his voice broke, and for the first time since she met him, she thought she might see Daemon cry, and the thought of it almost made her start bawling. "Do you know how hard this is for me? Do you know how hard it is for me to let you go? Kat, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I want to hold you and kiss you and wrap myself around you to keep you safe. I love you, Kat, but we can't-"

Before he could protest she fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, bringing his lips to hers. At first his hands were on her shoulders, trying to push her away, but when she pressed herself closer to him and deepened the kiss, he let out a pained groan and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him. The kiss was anything but tender, it was filled with passion, anger, and everything they wanted to say to each other but couldn't put into words.

The kiss gradually became slower, sweeter, until they're lips were barely brushing past each other. Katy placed one last tender kiss against his lips and pressed her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, the way he liked. Their eyes were closed as they tried to catch their breaths, both of them holding onto each other for dear life.

Once Katy was certain she was able to make a full coherent sentence she said, "I love you, Daemon. I don't care about the risks, I know that whatever comes our way, we can face it." When she felt Daemon shake his head and start to pull away, she held him tighter, "No. Daemon listen to me. I will not let you do this. I can't let you go. I won't-" her voice cracked, and all the tears that she had been holding back finally pushed past her barrier, starting to slide down her cheeks.

Daemon's body trembled and a pained whimper escaped him. He chased the tears with his lips and wiped them away gently with his thumbs, "Please, Kitten. _Please_ don't cry."

Katy sobbed and held him tighter, pressing another kiss to his lips, "Then please don't leave me, Daemon. I love you, Daemon. _Please_."

Daemon kissed her then, holding her so close she couldn't be sure where he ended and she started. His hands against her cheeks trembled and her heart clenched as she replayed all the beautiful moments they had spent together since they finally decided to act on their feelings. She wasn't willing to let it all go. She wasn't willing to let him go.

"_Please_," she whispered against his lips, and Daemon's resolve seemed to melt away all at once.

Suddenly she was in his arms and he was running to his house with his freaky speed thing. He kissed her as he stepped past the threshold and held her close to him as he sped to his room, where he softly let her down on his bed. She sat on the edge and he kneeled in front of her, pressing his forehead against her knees. Katy raked her fingers through his hair and gasped when his shoulders started to tremble. He was crying, she realized. A whimper escaped her lips and she knelt down in front of him, grabbing his cheeks. The pain in his eyes filled hers with tears, but she pressed her forehead against his and refused to let them fall. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him until her chest was pressed to his and his lips found hers again.

"I want this with you, Daemon," she whispered, her eyes locked on his. "I know that it's not going to be easy. I know that you want to keep me safe. But we love each other, Daemon, and no matter how hard we try, we will always find our way back to each other."

Daemon nodded and kissed her again and this time when he picked her up and lied her down on the bed, he went with her. They made love that night and in between moans and kisses, they whispered sweet words of love and adoration. He worshipped her body and with every kiss and stroke, he seemed to be saying sorry for the pain that he caused her. When they were done, she held him close to her, his head on her chest and their legs intertwined under the sheets. Her fingers smoothed out his hair, damp with sweat, and he placed soft kisses to her neck and the top of her breasts.

After a few moments, he raised his head when he felt her laugh softly, "What?"

She giggled again, and a smile spread across his face at the melodic noise. "I really just wanted to watch ghost adventures and eat ice cream and snuggle. I really wasn't expecting this roller coaster of emotions."

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her chin. His heart clenched at the love he saw in her eyes, and he couldn't resist pressing a deep and meaningful kiss against her lips that left her trembling. He nuzzled her nose and smiled at her quiet giggle, "I'm sorry for that." He rubbed circles against the skin on her hip and grinned when she pressed herself closer to him.

"You're not getting rid of me, Daemon Black," she whispered, snuggling into his side.

"I'm not," he agreed.


End file.
